


无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人（中）

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 展耀 - Freeform, 白羽瞳 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	无论你变成什么样，都是我最爱的人（中）

注意背景啊：展耀被强过，而且和小白在一起后没有说，最后自杀未遂，才开始坦诚。  
假如当时展耀在美国学习时因为和小白生闷气嫌他不打电话给自己，就跑去外边想找一个比小白更壮的男生刺激一下小白，可是看谁都不如小白，就一个人在酒吧生闷气喝酒，醉了之后却被人强了，而且伤还很重。他很害怕，但自己也有疏忽，而且自己是一个男人，又不想像女生一样非要求个结果严惩凶手，就没有报警而是自己咽下委屈，但是留下了很大的心理阴影。病好后依旧给外界一个自信阳光的展耀，完成了学业，那些事情被深深埋在了心里，藏到他以为自己已经不在乎了，一个男人嘛，有什么大不了的。  
两人再见时，白羽瞳觉得展耀人清冷了很多，但他以为是太久不见人变了而已。后来还表白了展耀，两个人就在一起了，展耀觉得现在很好，那件事就这么过去吧。  
然后。。。。。。受刺激  
然后。。。。。。自杀

 

（中）

白羽瞳简直要疯了，那天被包局叫过去之后就一直在忙，凌晨一点半的时候突然接到大丁的电话说展博士自杀了！什么鬼！他直接就骂大丁再诅咒展耀就让大姐把他们送亚马逊荒野求生去！确定不是在开玩笑后白羽瞳赶紧开车冲到了医院，在手术室外白羽瞳大脑还是一片空白，展耀，怎么会自杀呢？他那么自信骄傲的一个人，催眠弄死别人也不会伤害自己才对啊。  
大丁说，他和小丁本来是大姐派去送刚刚空运到的鱼的，大姐知道展耀最近瘦了，送几条过来给他补补。敲了半天门却没人开门，可是刚刚在楼下看明明是亮灯的。莫非，是在，嘿嘿嘿，大小丁果断开始撬锁，并准备好相机看看能不能拍下点什么。可是进去却发现展博士一个人躺在沙发上，茶几上还有一瓶空了的安眠药，一看展博士，意识已经模糊了，马上就通知了白羽瞳并把展耀送了医院。  
直到手术结束，白羽瞳都没反应过来，医生只说，没有生命危险，就看多会醒过来。白羽瞳觉得自己这个男朋友真是太不称职了，还口口声声说自己是研究展耀的专家，研究到哪去了，展耀都严重要自杀了，自己却不知道什么原因，从多会开始的。  
展耀被送到病房后，大小丁也接来了展爸爸。展启天气冲冲的质问白羽瞳怎么回事，白羽瞳无力地摇摇头，展爸爸是知道这孩子的，对小耀很好，让他很放心，可是自己儿子要自杀，这是怎么也想不到，他真的不知道原因。儿子和白羽瞳住在一起，他只能把气撒在白羽瞳身上，他怎么连个人都看不好！自从妻子去世，自己和儿子交流就少了，本来想让儿子走自己的路自己也好照应，结果儿子罕见的强烈拒绝了，非要出国去学习什么心理学，然后一个人收拾了行李就跑去国外了。后来回来后，在老包手下做事，又有了白羽瞳照顾，展爸爸虽然不满却也放心了。所以根本想不到究竟有什么原因能让自己优秀聪明的儿子放弃生命。展爸爸这才发现自己对儿子一无所知，他觉得自己这个父亲真是失败，已经失去妻子了，现在还差点失去孩子。展爸爸在展耀床边守了一晚，第二天得到消息的白爸爸白妈妈也过来看了看展耀，千劝万劝才把展爸爸劝走。白羽瞳坚决不离开展耀，一定要等展耀醒了，其他人只能让他守着。

 

展耀轻轻睁开了眼，是一片白，和小白一样干净，这就是天堂吧。看来自己还很幸运，还能走到天堂，不知道妈妈在哪里呢？展耀轻轻唤道，“妈妈，你在哪。”已经在病床边守了两天的白羽瞳看见展耀的眼睛开始转，嘴角也动了，赶紧伸手去按床头的呼叫铃，然后沙哑着嗓子叫“猫儿，你醒醒啊，猫，你别睡了好不好。”医生很快赶到，看了看各种监控数据，重复着这两天说了很多遍的话：“病人现在各项指标都还算正常，意识虽然模糊但并没有生命危险，很大程度上是他自己不愿意不醒来。”白羽瞳只能这么轻轻叫着展耀，希望能激起他求生的欲望。  
大小丁把展耀留下的纸条送了过来，白羽瞳看不出来什么。猫啊，你要感谢我什么呢？感谢我照顾你么？如果要谢，那就拿出点实际行动来啊，轻飘飘说这么一句话是什么意思！只要你醒来，就算是对我最大的感谢了。猫啊，你醒过来看看我好不好，没有你，我真的活不下去啊！猫啊！

 

展耀在白色世界里走了好久，没有看到一个人，他有点害怕了，不会有鬼吧？要是小白在就好了。一想到这里，展耀心变得特别疼不知道白羽瞳现在怎么样了？他会很伤心吧？要是自己当年没有喝酒就好了，这样就可以和小白永远在一起了，自己告诉爸爸这件事时，他并没有反对，白爸爸白妈妈也没有说小白，反而很喜欢他。他们有这样开明的家长，比起其他同性恋们不知道幸运多少，可是这么美好的一切都让自己给毁了。  
已经傍晚了，白羽瞳突然听见展耀在叫自己，“小白、小白……”就开始激动起来“展耀，你醒醒！醒醒好吗，求求你！展耀展耀！”展耀好像听见了白羽瞳叫自己的声音，就真的睁开了眼。  
“展耀！”白羽瞳哭了出来，一只手摸着展耀的脸，一只手去按呼叫铃。“展耀，别走，你别走好吗！你走了我怎么办！你让我一个人怎么活啊！”展耀迷迷茫茫看见，白羽瞳好像在哭，他颤巍巍伸出手想帮他擦去眼泪，白羽瞳赶紧拉起他的手放在自己脸上，泪却是怎么也止不住。  
医生确认没事后就离开了病房，此时距离展耀送进医院已经快三天了，白羽瞳悬着的心终于落了下来，他开始觉得饿觉得累，他趴在床边抱住了展耀，“猫啊，你怎么这么狠心呢。”展耀浑身没有力气，但他看到白羽瞳通红的眼睛心瞬间难过开，用尽力气虚抱住了白羽瞳。  
待吃完白妈妈送来的吃的以后，让白妈妈看着他，白羽瞳才回家洗了澡，换了身衣服，又匆匆赶到了医院，他实在不放心展耀一个人，谁都没有问什么，只说让展耀先好好休息，有设么事明天再说。  
白羽瞳坐在床边紧紧握住了展耀的手，展耀知道白羽瞳自己昏迷的这三天都没有休息，就挪到了床的一边，示意白羽瞳躺上来，白羽瞳想了想，躺上床抱住了展耀。展耀亲了亲白羽瞳，沙哑的说了声，“小白，你睡吧，我陪着你。”反复承诺了几次，白羽瞳才放心的闭上了眼。

展耀醒的很早，他感觉到自己正被紧紧的箍在怀里，一睁眼就看见白羽瞳有点憔悴的脸，他用没有输液的那只手轻轻抚上了白羽瞳的脸，一点一点轻轻描绘出白羽瞳的轮廓。白羽瞳这几天太累了，抱着展耀才放心的睡过去，睡得还很熟，直到医生进来查房他才醒过来，医生看了看展耀的情况，说再观察两天，病人身体底子不好，把现在的静脉推注液输完，做个检查再确定多会出院。  
展耀虽然还有点虚弱，气色已经好了很多。在白羽瞳在纠结要不要问展耀自杀的原因时，展爸爸来了，展耀看见爸爸好像一下子变老了，有点心虚，展启天看了看儿子，只说了一句，“活着就好。”说完放下了给展耀拿的东西，就走了。  
展耀心里很复杂，爸爸，终究还是爸爸啊。虽然对自己很严格，但也是爱自己的。展耀开始后悔当时的冲动。一会，大姐带着公孙来看展耀，ＳＣＩ众人其实都很想来看展耀，但是被大姐堵回去了，只能让公孙代表他们来，顺便把他们送的礼物也拿了过来。展耀心里有点触动，以前自己把心关住了，真的没有发现原来身边有这么多关心自己的人，从醒来开始，自己都是很矛盾的，虽然看见白羽瞳难过有点后悔，可是却不知道自己活着还能干什么。


End file.
